Nico's First Love
by Have A Cookie Krunch
Summary: When a new girl comes to Camp Half-Blood, things are thrown into disarray when overprotective father Poseidon  wages war on Hades. NicoxOC
1. 1 The Hellhound and the Unwanted Help

**Chapter 1: The Hellhound and The Unwanted Help**

I walked down the street, looking around fervently. I was making sure no one was following me. For the past few days, I had gotten the feeling that I'd been followedd. This was one of those times. My family (me and my mom) moved to New York just a few days ago, and then I'd gotten the sense that I was being followed.

I decided to go into an alley, so that I might be able to confront whoever was following me, but that was probably the worst mistake I'd ever made. Once I was in the alley, safely out of sight from whoever might help me, I turned around, awaiting whoever was going to try to rob me, or whatever.

But, instead of finding a mugger, or a rapist, I was facing the largest black dog I'd ever seen. It had huge, red eyes, and long white fangs that seemed to just be waiting to rip me apart. I'd wondered what was following me, but I hadn't expected this. If I'd known that a huge dog was going to try and kill me, I would have stayed at home today.

Luckily, I was skilled in martial arts - all of them - and could take care of myself. I had thought that my old gym teacher's nonstop training would never come in handy, but I was starting to thank him or it. I felt myself wondering if my gym teacher had known this day would come.

I faced the dog, and assumed a fighting stance, making sure my legs were positioned evenly apart, and that I was perfeclty balanced. My eyes darted around the alley, looking for something to use as a sword, or whatever, even a rod would have done good, but there was nothing, so it was just the good old hands and feet.

Rafter - the dog (I'd named him) - was about to attack when he just crumbled into dust, relvealing a kid with brown hair and blue eyes just like mine holding a glowing sword in his hand. The boy and me looked so alike we could have been brother and sister.

Behind the boy was a few more kids holding lethal looking weapons. Obviously, they were here to "help" me, but who would trust some random kids who appear in front of you and are holding weapons that could be used against you? I wouldn't. I had been trained from young never to trust anyone. Especially not teenage kids holding swords and wearing armor.

I kicked into full protection mode, using variations of karate, tai chi, and other martial arts. I disarmed the kids in less than a minute, leaving them stunned, and non-moving, since I pushed their presure points, making them unable to move at all. One boy, dressed all in black was still trying to move, so as a precaution, I grabbed him by the neck, and moved into the pressure points under the jaw that could kill someone if pushed to hard, and knocked out if not.

The boy gasped, and said in a choked voice, "Were... on... your... side..."

I stared at him, my mouth open in an o shape. On my side? Then... oh god! I had just beat up some kids who were trying to help me! I dropped the boy, and ran right out of the alley, leaving the kids dazed and just starting to get the feling in their limbs back.

I ran right out into the street, not looking where I was going, and ran - smack! - into a post, knocking myself unconcious.


	2. 2 Camp HalfBlood, and a New Life

**Author's note: Hey y'all. I'm happy for those who are reading the author's note, and not skipping straight to the story. It makes me happy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. This is probably the fastest update I've ever made. 2 in one day! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy - oh wait, I've already said that! Teehee! By the way, this story is set after the Last Olympian, and all that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. ( i wish i did, though)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood, and a New Life<strong>

When I came to, I found myself staring up at a wooden ceiling. I felt horrible. I slowly sat up, only to be pushed down by a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked sort of familiar... Oh, right; she was one of the kids who had come to help me before. I felt a new wave of regret and shame pass through me.

I opened my mouth to speak, and found that a little square of something had been shoved into my mouth. It was probably the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted in my entire life. It was the taste of my mum's fresh macaroni and cheese, homemade and straight from the oven. I savoured the taste for awhile, and then swallowed the treat.

I gasped. "What is this stuff?"

"It's called Ambrosia. It heals demi-gods," the girl said.

I looked at her in confusion. "Demi-gods? You mean half human, half... half _god_?"

She smirked at me. "Of course."

I looked down at myself, and found I'm wearing a night gown. "Umm..."

The girl laughed. "I changed you, don't worry."

I blushed, and smileed. "Umm... my name is Sakiko," I told her, holding out my hand. "We didn't meet very good, so, let's start over."

She smiled at me, and shook my hand. "My name is Annabeth. Isn't your name Japanese?"

"Yeah, my mum loves Japanese names, so, yeah..." I said. "So, we're... ummm... demi-gods?"

"Yup," she said. "I'm the daughter of Athena. You know, goddess of wisdom, and stuff like that."

"Wow, cool. So, wait, I'm a demi-god too? Who's my parent?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. Usually a god parent claims the child within the first twentyfour hours of the kids' conciousness," she said.

I look at her in confusion. "What do you mean, 'usually'?"

"Well, since the gods promised to, they have, but sometimes they are a bit busy. Oh, right, capture the flag today. It's Friday. If you're feeling up to it, you can join us later on," she said.

"Um, okay, sure," I said.

"Great. So, how would you like a tour around the camp?" she asked me.

"That would be great," I said. I stood up shakily, and stood on my feet. After about a minute, the ground stopped spinning, and I was able to walk. We left the hut, and I stared around in amazement. There was a huge strawberry field to my right, and there were a few freaky looking half goats playing what looked like reed pipes. Right in fron of me was a huge forest, and to my left was a ring of cabins. Each and every one of them was different. One that was all blue, and looked like it was covered in coral caught my eye. It was magnificent. I pointed at the cabins.

"Are you assigned to those depending of your parent?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, you are," said Annabeth. "Since we don't know your parent yet, you'll be assigned to the Hermes cabin."

"Huh," I said. "So, what's capture the flag?" I ask.

"You'll find out," she said, grinning maliciously.


	3. 3 Capture the Flag, and The Claiming

**Author's Note: Hello again. Another fast update, and I continue to thank those who are reading the author's note. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy Nico's First love. I'm gonna try and put in (a lot) some romance in this and the next chapter between Nico and Sakiko. They're both really dense, so I apologize if it seems like it's taking too long. This chapter will be much longer than the others...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Capture the Flag, and the Claiming<strong>

After the tour with Annabeth, she dropped me off with the Hermes cabin. I spent a while just getting aquainted with my cabinmates. They didin't bother to give me a bed, since I'd probably be gone by the day was over anyways. I didn't have much, just my bag which held my laptop, and a few school books. I tossed my school book aside, deciding that once all of this crazyness settled down, I wouldn't go back to school. It's not like I didn't know anything they taught there. In fact, even though I had ADHD and Dyslexia, I got straight A's, mostly because I didn't want my mother to worry.

I took out my laptop, and brought it outside into the sunlight. As I'd suspected, there was no Internet connection. That didn't matter, because I wasn't the Internet type of girl, anyways. I brang up Microsoft Word on my laptop, and began writing. I was right in the middle of a new story, about a boy who was stuck in the middle of nowhere, and had to get back to his home in the countryside. It's not the most creative story, but what do you expect from someone who has ADHD? I didn't sit down long enough to think about something more complex.

I guess I was just really tired, but I didn't get the need to jump around, and twitch like I usually do. I actually got a full hour worth of writing done. After my hour was up, I powered off my laptop, and just sat in the sun outside the Hermes cabin. I was surprisingly calm even though my old life had been ripped away from me. I guess I was just used to change, and now just accepted whatever came to me.

School was hell. There was no one I could relate to, no one I could talk to. No one understood how I could hold my breath for more than ten minutes underwater, and people thought I was a freak because of it. Even worse was that I always got the impression that someone was following me, just like the time with that huge dog I'd found out was what was called a Hellhound. Apparantly, the boy who I'd almost killed - the one dressed all in black - was named Nico. He looked like he was also shunned because of something, as he'd stayed farther away from the group the, say, the wild looking girl named Thalia.

At around four o'clock, everyone came out of their cabins. I assumed that it was what was called "capture the flag", since everyone looked excited, as they all walked towards the forest. I got up, and followed them, leaving my laptop in it's bag, hidden my a bush. I always found the best hiding places for things, as well as myself.

Once everyone go to the forest, they all clustered around a man, with the body of a... horse! I wracked my brain for the term, and came up with centaur. He looked pretty important. There was a pile of weapons on one side of him, and a pile of armor and helmets on the other side of him.

"Okay, this time the Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus, Nemesis, Hypnos and Hades cabins are on the red team, and the rest of the cabins are on the blue team. Get your armor on, and get ready to start," said the horse-man, I mean, centaur.

I looked over to Annabeth who was standing next to me, pulling on a piece of armor. I couldn't tell you what it was, 'cause I still have no idea what to call them. Maybe... chest plate? Anyways, I asked her, "Who's the centaur?"

She looked at me in confusion, like that question was the stupidest thing I could ever ask her. Then she smiled, and nodded. "I forgot you just came here today... well, regained conciousness today. He's Chiron, the camp director."

I nodded, and turned back to the pile of armor. I looked around at all of the other kids and tried to mimic their actions. Finally, I got on th chest plate thing, and a helmet, but the rest was beyond my experience. I looked around for some weapons, and saw a few extras on a rack. As I walked over, I saw something in a blue, watery looking case. It caught my interest. I walked closer, and reached out - to find my hand stopped by the kid who looked a lot like me.

"Please don't try and touch that, okay?" he said.

I stared past him at the case. "Why not?"

"Because," he said.

I looked up at him, glaring. "If I wanna see it, I will, got it?"

He paled slightly, but not much, so I stared at him, increasing the force of my gaze. "You. Will. Let. Me. See. It," I said, ennounciating every word carefully.

I was surprised. He actually stood his ground. In the end, I ended up pushing one of his pressure points, temperarily paralyzing him once again. Then I reached past him, and grabbed the case. Suddenly, it was like time stopped, and the watery case, how should I say this? Melted? Well, it melted, and then the liquid dissolved into the ground, leaving behind a pair of swords in my hands.

There were the traditional Japanese katanas, with a slightly curved one sided razor sharp blade, and a leather wrapped handle. It was beautiful, aweing, and deadly at the same time. They were amazing. I'd never been able to use a katana before, but they fit my hands like they were an extension of my arms.

I gripped one in each hand, then took the traditional fighting stance I'd seen before, legs apart, head turned to my right, and my left arm over my head, right one underneath, both blades fixed pointing the direction I was looking at. I swung the right blade up, crossing blades with the left, and began a sword dance, traditionally for one sword, but altered in my own special way so that it could be used for two.

I looked closer at the blades. One of them was made with a gold looking metal, but it wasn't gold, as it tasted more like bronze. I'd ask what it was later. The other was an ordinary silver steel, and it gleamed in the half sunlight. I smiled at them. They were beautiful. As i turned them over, I noticed an inscription on them. The inspriction for the bronze blade was 航空. Kaze. Air. The other was 水を. Mizu. Water. I was guessing that that was the blades' name. Kaze and Mizu. Water and Air.

I grinned savagely. Lets see just how much fun I could have with these babies.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later, I was racing through the forest, Kaze and Mizu inside sheaths I'd stolen from some unconcious dude lying on the forest floor a while back. I scrambled up a tree, and began my journey in the treetops, jumping from one branch to another, like a crazy cat-lion-thing. Then, I saw it. The other teams flag, in the middle of a ring of trees. It didn't look guarded much. Just three weak looking guards, two holding arrows, and one a beauty box. Seriously. What was she going to do? Give someone a horrible makeover? I shook my head, and leaped swiftly to the next tree.<p>

One of the boys holding arrows looked up, but he didn't see me. I jumped quick and silent, making my way around to the tree closest to the flag. It was the perfect spot to grab the flag, knock out the guards, and get back into the cover of the trees. It was now or never. I jumped, but it was too late that I saw another figure all in blackk run out from under the cover of a bush. Unfortunately, I landed right on top of this person, pinning them - him to the ground. He had brownie colored eyes, and long-ish black hair, that fell to his shoulders, but was tied back in a tight ponytail.

He was much different from my cyan (sort of a lighter blue) colored eyes, chocolate brown hair, and pale skin. Also he was wearing more gothic clothes where as I was wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans (loose, not skinny), plus a pair of shape-ups. As I looked closer, I realized that he actually looked kinda hot, and I was so shocked that he was under me, I didn't even move until I heard a shout, "There's an intruder here!"

I jumped up, placing my hands on the hilts of my swords, that were in sheathes on either side of my waist. I slightly slid Mizu out of her sheath, but kept Kaze inside, ready for use at any moment. I didn't even stop to see what Goth-Dude was doing, as one of the archers strung his bow and shot it. I whipped out Mizu and sliced the arrow in half before it reached me. I'd really gotten the hang of these katanas.

My eyes shifted, and I saw GD (Goth-Dude, duh) unsheath a pure black sword. It looked so sharp it could have sliced through a cloth draped over it. I snapped back to attention, taking out Kaze as well, and wielded them both well, swiftly knocking out both the archer that found us, and the beauty freak. I was about to get the second archer, when I turned around to find that GD had already taken care of it.

I stuck out my hand. "Hey. The name's Sakiko. Sixteen years old, and currently looking for something non-boring, though I've probably found it when I came to this... place."

He snorted and took my hand. "Nico. Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

My eyes widened mockingly. "Do you find it funny your last name is Di Angelo which means 'of angels' when your father is the god of the _dead_?"

He looked at me, calculatingly. "Do you find it funny that your name is Japanese when you obviously aren't?"

"Actually, yes," I said, letting go of his hand.

"There's your answer. So this is the second time we've met, huh, only this time you weren't trying to kill me."

I blushed. "Haha, sorry about that. I'm very... how should I say this..."

"Protective of yourself? You act without thinking?" he asked, mockingly.

"You could say that. By the way, shouldn't we get the flag back to our team?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll do it. Wouldn't want you to break a nail," he said, grinning.

I took up the challenge. "Only if you can get it first!"

I grabbed the flag, and scurried as fast as I could unto the tree as I could, while holding onto a flag pole. Once I was unto the trees, Nico ran under them following me, making sure I didn't get trapped to get down after. We were almost there. I could see the creek up ahead, getting closer and closer as I jumped through the trees, and Nico ran. Everything was fine, until just after we past the creek and won. I was so happy, I jumped into the air, completely forgetting I was in a tree, and fell off the tree.

Guess who I landed on. Nico. Again. But this time it was worse. Not only did I land on top of him, but I had the misfortune to accidentaly kiss him on the lips, as in, our lips touched for a moment, before I pulled away, and quickly got off of him. What surprised me most was that I'd somehow missed it before, but thouching his skin felt like holding an icecube in my hands.

Putting that aside, I blushed furiously, scrambling back from him. He turned away, but I could see the tips of his ears turn pink. I put a hand to my mouth, shocked that my first kiss had been taken away accidentally. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and I lost my chance when we were suddenly surrounded by our team mates, cheering and congratulating us. Then, suddenly, everyone looked up, and a few people grinned. Other high-fived me, and other shook my hand. I looked up, and saw a rotating blue trident.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Okay... I wondering if next chapter should be Nico's POV (point of view for those who don't know). Review, and tell me what you think, also tell me if yuo think I should continue it. Yes, or no, that is the question. If I get 5 yesses to continue, I will.<strong>


	4. A Message From Dad, and Falling in Love

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update... I have no excuse other than: 1. Busy summer 2. LOTS of homework and 3. Our computer crashed... Okay, really? No excuse. Sort of.**

**Okay, there was one review that sort of bothered me... but I'm a nice person, so I'm not going to piss off...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, things would have turned out much differently... hehehe...**

**Warnings: Fluffyness, and slight/maybe Clarisse bashing, but don't all of them have that? Even the original story does... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Message from Dad, and Falling in Love (First part Nico's POV, second part Sakiko's POV)<strong>

**Part 1.**

We went to the dining pavilion a half an hour after... we won. Once we got to the pavilion, I saw the crack I'd made years ago, when I created a fissure. I wondered why no one bothered to finally fix up the crack. When I got to the Hades table, I saw a few of my brothers and sisters chatting about whatnot, and the other half comparing new skull accessories. I now knew that my liking for skulls and dark clothing was inherited from my father.

I sat down along with my brothers and sisters, and looked around at everyone. They all looked unusually happy. I looked confusedly at them, but they all refused to meet my glance, and kept glancing off to the right. I looked over, and saw the long brown hair of a girl, sitting at the table beside us. I started blushing, then quickly hid my reaction. It's not like I like her, we just... kissed. It's not like it was a big deal. It certainly wasn't my first kiss. At my age, I'd fooled around with a few girls, but I wasn't really into it.

But now I had this weird feeling, and I couldn't tell what it was. It felt like blooming flowers in springtime, and I hate those kinds of feelings. We Hades kids don't feel like blooming flowers in springtime. It just isn't done. But, no matter what I kept telling myself, I kept glancing over at her. She was like a disease.

I shook my head, and stood up to scrape part of my food into the fire. I sat back down, and quickly finished my food. I didn't feel like going to the bonfire today. I got up again, and hurried away. I decided that I would go to the lake for a bit, until curfew. It's not like I'd be missed. Even with the new rules, Hades children still weren't the people everyone kept tabs on. The most famous were the Poseidon and the Zeus children. They were always the most popular, so it's not like I had a chance even if I _did_ like her. Which I didn't

I sat down on a large rock, watching the waves crash about, and roll unto the shore, only to slide back into the water again. I closed my eyes, and listened to the soft sound of the crashing waves. I opened my eyes. The moon cast a shimmering reflection on the water. I looked about. The campfire must have almost been done by now.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the water, and a pale figure rose out of the water, like a ghost. She was wearing a flowing cloud blue dress that fit her frame perfectly. She wasn't wet at all, and she turned towards the moon, basking in it's soft white light. She was unearthly and beautiful, but for some reason she looked familiar.

Then, she turned her head, and noticed me. Surprise flitted across her face, and she walked closer to me, her head cocked in recognition. Then, the moonlight hit her face, and I was shocked. It was Sakiko. What was she doing_ in the lake_ at this time of night?

She came up beside me, and smiled. I put on my 'whatever' face, and looked up at her. "Hey," I said.

She sat down. "Hey. We've had quite an adventure, haven't we?" She laughed.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. So, um, what were you doing..." I gestured towards the water.

"What was I doing under the surface of the lake?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"The cool water helps me to sort out my thoughts," she said, staring out unto the lake.

"What kind of thoughts?" I asked, probably knowing the answer.

She blushed. "Oh, you know. The usual."

I looked away from her, realizing what she meant. It was also embarrassing for me. It's not like I had wanted to kiss her. It had been an accident. I looked back at her and noticed that she was staring at the water. She had an expression on her face I couldn't describe. It was almost a cross between sadness, longing, and happiness.

"So, what's it like being a daughter of Poseidon?" I asked.

Suddenly, she burst into tears, and stood up. I quickly got up, but she'd started running away. I've gotta say that she was extremely fast. I started to head back to the cabins so as not to break curfew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys... I had an extreme case of writer's block, so instead of having both parts in the same chapter I'm just going to publish this for you guys... I sooooooo sorry it's so short...<strong>


End file.
